


Fun with TJ & Lollipop Girl!

by StarlitMorning



Category: Political Animals
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitMorning/pseuds/StarlitMorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So apparently I write TJ/Lollipop Girl fic now...<br/>This developed a mind of its own and I have no excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with TJ & Lollipop Girl!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kellyscams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/gifts).



“You can’t miss TJ’s party! We might never score an invite again!”

Molly sighed at her roommate. “Okay, Jen. But I am only going for moral support,” she said with a wink. Molly tossed her hair into a messy ponytail and threw on a grey shirt over her grey bra.

"Not trying too hard, right?"

"Sweetie, you’re a sex kitten," Jen replied, kissing Molly on the nose lightly. "But you know TJ likes boys."

"I hear he’s a little more open minded than that," Molly admitted with a blush.

An hour later found Molly and Jen in the midst of the party, bodies swaying, people popping pills all around them. Drugs weren’t Molly’s style, so instead she sucked on a red lollipop, but she might as well have been high for the effect TJ had on her.

She could never have predicted what the night would become.

There he was, relaxed on the sofa, lips locked with another attractive young man. Molly drifted closer, eyes stuck on the kissing boys.

It took barely a heartbeat for TJ’s hand to reach out, grabbing and pulling her close. He tugged Molly into his lap, and to her eternal shock, kissed her passionately. His lips were soft, damp and already puffy from kissing. She held her red lollipop off to TJ’s side as she explored his mouth with her tongue.

Molly didn’t want to let go, but TJ had more in mind. He cupped her face, angling her just right to kiss his attractive male friend. Oscar welcomed her lips, until it became clear that TJ didn’t want to spend much time on the bench. Pulling Molly over into a heap on the sofa, he cuddled and kissed her and Oscar pressed his lips to her bare shoulder.

Giggling, Molly smiled at the men teasing her.

"Let’s take this somewhere a little more private," TJ whispered with a smoldering wink at Molly and Oscar.

TJ stood, taking each of them in hand and leading them into a bedroom.

Once inside closed doors, TJ set about stripping. He pulled his t-shirt and pants off, then his boxer-briefs, standing proudly between Molly and Oscar.

Oscar bit his lip, sinking to his knees and taking TJ into his mouth eagerly. TJ moaned, pulling Molly in to kiss some more.

"Clothes off, baby," he purred between kisses, tugging at the grey shirt hanging off Molly’s shoulder.

Molly blushed, popping the lollipop in her mouth and peeling the grey shirt off. She reached behind herself, unhooking her bra. TJ licked and bit his lips, hips rocking forward ever so gently with the movement of Oscar’s mouth on his cock.

Molly let the bra fall away and TJ lifted his hands, holding both her breasts. He looked awed, curious and aroused all at once as he let his thumbs brush over her pink nipples. They stiffened a little from the cold air and his touch. TJ smiled.

"Oscar, baby, let’s show Molly a good time," he murmured down. Oscar pulled off of TJ and grinned, wiping him mouth a little.

"Of course," he said, turning and rounding on her. "The lady is our special guest tonight."

Molly’s eyes widened a bit but she continued sucking on her lollipop, then unbuttoned her jeans and wiggled out of them. Leaving her grey lace thong in place, she turned and crawled onto the bed, wiggling her ass as she went. The boys gazed at her hungrily.

Okay, she thought, maybe Jen was right. Sex kitten.

TJ joined her pretty quickly, rolling up next to her and gently pulling the lollipop from her mouth. He sucked it for a few seconds himself before putting it back. Then, he hooked his fingers underneath Molly’s thong, easing it over the swell of her ass and leaning down to kiss one cheek.

"Isn’t she gorgeous?" TJ asked Oscar.

"Mmm, most definitely," he replied, kissing the other cheek. Molly blushed deep red before getting brave.

"You’re wearing too many clothes, darling," she said to Oscar, the only one still dressed. He nodded to her with a flourish and stood up, making rather a show of stripping completely naked and giving his already-hard cock a few tugs.

TJ had a thoughtful look on his face, then a look of resolve. “I know what we can do,” he purred.

He directed Oscar to get in bed behind him while he faced Molly. Oscar caught on quickly, and opened a packet of lube from the bedside table.  
TJ looked at Molly. “Whatever you do, don’t stop kissing me,” he said with a smile, pulling the lollipop back out of her mouth and replacing it with his tongue. Molly felt his hands roam over her body and sensed TJ’s jerk of arousal when cool, slick fingers entered his ass. She kissed him through it, as he panted heavily.

Finally, he pulled back to breathe. Sliding his own fingers down to her pussy, TJ paused. “Is this okay? You want me… inside you?”

"Fuck, yes I do," Molly whispered, breathless. TJ grinned and lined up his cock, easing into her wet warmth as Oscar played with his ass.

Molly could feel his cock pulsing the whole time, and it was like nothing she’d ever experienced. She smiled over TJ’s shoulder at Oscar.

"Mmm… let’s both fuck him at once," she moaned, grabbing TJ’s ass. TJ gave a little whimper, and Oscar nodded.

Lining up his slicked cock, Oscar pushed in, drawing a soft cry of pleasure from TJ. He kept rocking into Molly, who squeezed and cradled him between her legs.

The three of them were soon moving in one constant, fluid motion, the action lighting TJ up with energy. He almost buzzed with it, hands reaching back to grip Oscar’s hair, forward to tease Molly’s breasts, and occasionally gripping wildly at the sheets.

Molly smiled and kissed TJ through it, then kissed Oscar over his shoulder, still rocking with them. She pulled her lollipop from where it still lay in TJ’s hand and sucked on it, the cherry flavor bursting on her tongue. She reached around to give Oscar’s ass a slap, the vibrations pulsing all the way through them as Oscar lost control and came deep into TJ.

TJ’s moan echoed in the room as the seed filling his ass pushed him over the edge and he flooded Molly, who bit down hard on her lollipop, crunching it as she came around him.

All three of them lay still for a moment, panting.

"Guess we’ll never know how many licks it takes," TJ panted with a chuckle.

"Shut up," Molly replied, as all three of them started laughing.

-End-


End file.
